1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of mobile two-way teleconferencing.
2. Background Information
There have been developed and sold tele-conferencing systems that allow at least two participants to communicate while viewing images of each other. Tele-conferencing systems typically include a camera and a telephone that are stationary during use. Because the equipment is stationary, tele-conferences are typically scheduled events located in a dedicated room.
It is imperative to integrate business entities that have been merged, acquired or somehow combined. The facilities for the business entities may be in separate physical locations. When integrating remote business units, managers and other employees must frequently visit the remote facility to assist in the integration of the units. This requires travel which is an inefficient use of the managers/employees time. It would be desirable to allow the manager/employee to virtually visit the remote facility to assist in unit integration or otherwise visit the facility.
Robots have been used in a variety of applications ranging from remote control of hazardous material to assisting in the performance of surgery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,458 issued to Wang et al. discloses a system that allows a surgeon to perform minimally invasive medical procedures through the use of robotically controlled instruments. One of the robotic arms in the Wang system moves an endoscope that has a camera. The camera allows a surgeon to view a surgical area of a patient.
Tele-robots such as hazardous waste handlers and bomb detectors may contain a camera that allows the operator to view the remote site. Canadian Pat. No. 2289697 issued to Treviranus, et al. discloses a teleconferencing platform that has both a camera and a monitor. The platform includes mechanisms to both pivot and raise the camera and monitor. The Treviranus patent also discloses embodiments with a mobile platform, and different mechanisms to move the camera and the monitor.
There has been marketed a mobile robot introduced by InTouch-Health, Inc., the assignee of this application, under the trademarks COMPANION and RP-6. The InTouch robot is controlled by a user at a remote station. The remote station may be a personal computer with a joystick that allows the user to remotely control the movement of the robot. Both the robot and remote station have cameras, monitors, speakers and microphones to allow for two-way video/audio communication.
U.S. Pat. Application Pub. No. US 2001/0054071 filed in the name of Loeb, discloses a video-conferencing system that includes a number of graphical user interfaces (“GUIs”) that can be used to establish a video-conference. One of the GUIs has an icon that can be selected to make a call. The Loeb application discloses stationary video-conferencing equipment such as a television. There is no discussion in Loeb about the use of robotics.